


you put the devil in me

by Overanalyzer



Series: How About A Little Fire, Scarecrow? [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Human, Autofellatio, Coming In Pants, Consensual Possession, Demonic Possession, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Toys, demons have dubious respect for boundaries, gagging, leo is both a sadist and a masochist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overanalyzer/pseuds/Overanalyzer
Summary: He was turning his body into a cage and leaving the door wide open.once upon a time, there was a witch who had a wonderful awful idea





	you put the devil in me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually like, the second or third in a series of "frustrated poli sci student summons a demon of creativity for help on a paper" stories i'd like to write. I decided to skip ahead. And something out there seemed to agree, since every time I went to work on this, there would suddenly be demon-related posts on my dash.
> 
> Dialogue is...a little fucked, because of the situation. Italicized sentences are Octavian's thoughts, bolded ones are Leo's. Spoken dialogue is as usual, but even I got confused as to who was talking at points, so good luck with that.

Kneeling before the array of candles, Octavian shivered.

It was hardly surprising, given how long he’d been anticipating this. Gods certainly knew he’d jerked off about a hundred times over the last month, every new detail he planned out driving him to new heights of arousal. Ever since the thought had come into his head, it was practically all he’d thought about, and tonight was the night that all the work would pay off.

Or he’d die horribly and end up remembered as the main character in a satanic panic cautionary tale. But as they said: nothing ventured, nothing gained. And maybe it was a mark of how far gone he was, but frankly, the risk of a fiery death was kind of a turn-on in and of itself. That was probably bound to happen, going from his buttoned down catholic upbringing to his current interests. Wires get crossed, or something.

When the last candle was lit, Octavian took a deep breath and stripped off his t-shirt. He sat down in front of the mirror and took a few moments to study the sigils he’d developed especially for tonight. One for each wrist, one for the throat, and last for his heart. Normally, the small bronze pendant he wore was more than enough for an evocation, or even a full-fledged summoning, but it wasn’t going to be good enough tonight. Paint on flesh was what he needed right now. Manacles, a collar, and a welcome mat.

He was turning his body into a cage and leaving the door wide open.

The first drop of black ink against the pale skin of his wrist made Octavian’s cock twitch in his jeans, but he controlled himself. He _really_ needed to focus, and besides, there would be more than enough time for that later, if he and the demon were on the same page. And they usually were. He worked slowly and carefully, painting the glyphs of confinement around each of his arms in turn, to allow his body to hold a foreign spirit. Across his throat went harmony and concord, to safeguard their minds and keep the two voices from drowning each other out.

Lastly, across his chest, was the sigil he’d drawn so many times he could practically do it in his sleep: A stylized lion in profile, nestled in between the teeth of a gear, all within the jagged outline of a fireburst. The mark unique to the demon he intended to call. _His_ demon.

With a critical eye, Octavian reexamined the markings one last time. Any imperfection would mean certain death for his body, and probably some nasty consequences for his soul on top of that. But if there was anything Octavian was certain of, it was his own work. This was going to succeed. He returned to the candles and inhaled deeply, recalling the words he’d written for this ritual, a modification of the usual summoning. Grabbing his knife, he brought the blade across his index finger and began to speak.

“Blood to call,” he said, letting a single drop fall into the first flame, “blood to whet the appetite.”

“Blood to feed,” he said, repeating the action with the second candle, “blood to fuel the fire.”

He came to the third candle. “Blood to beckon,” he said as the last drop fell, “blood to bridge the void.”

Bringing up his hand, Octavian watched his blood well back up in the cut. “Hear me, Leonidas. Hear me, heart of fire, soul of creation. I call you forth...” With a sharp motion, he drew the finger across his chest, smearing the blood over the sigil.

“...and bid you welcome.”

The three flames surged upwards to lick at his flesh, hot and cold all at once. It was as uncomfortable as anything he’d ever felt, but even as he doubled over he couldn’t say it was _painful_. Not the most pleasant sensation, but it wasn’t hurting him. He felt a wave of annoyance wash over him, to be replaced shortly thereafter by confusion. He wasn’t sure what was going on, and it took him a moment to realize that he wasn’t the one feeling it.

It was the emotions of another.

When the flames died down, he was left in the dark. The sound of his own heavy breathing seemed strange to him, and when he lifted one hand up to touch his face, it seemed numb.

“ _What_ ,” he heard himself say raspily, “the unholy _fuck_ ”, his fingers brushed up against the binding on his throat and felt the warmth of the sigil’s energy as he spoke, “is _this?_ ”

Octavian hadn’t meant to say that. He _hadn’t_ said that.

“It worked,” he croaked out, giddy. “It worked. I did it.”

‘ **Octavian?’** The voice was in his head this time. “What did you do?” It continued, from his lips.

“Something brilliant,” Octavian replied smugly.

‘ **I’m?’** “Possessing you?” **‘How in the hell?’** The demon seemed to be having a bit of trouble settling on how he wanted to communicate, and Octavian couldn’t help but smile.

“Remember the last time we talked?” He asked aloud. _‘I said I wanted to surprise you? Well, surprise!’_

‘ **I remember, but...this is what you meant?’** “I figured you were finally gonna get that taser I’ve been asking for.”

Octavian rolled his eyes. _‘For the last time, Leo, I am not_ _electrocuting you while you fuck me.’_

“You’re no fun,” Leo sulked, reaching up to fondle one of his—their?—nipples, and groaning at the sensation. **‘Oh boy, didn’t expect it feel like that.’**

“It’s a nipple, Leo. You have them, and I have personally done worse _to_ them.”

“Yeah, but this is a _human_ body. It’s totally different.” **‘Also I’m pretty sure we’re talking to ourself.’**

“Yes, that’s part of the spell.” He reached down to rub himself, and the familiar and yet unfamiliar feeling of his erection through the denim almost made them come then and there. _‘For the next few hours, we’ve both got a hand on the wheel.’_

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Leo gasped, “this is the stupid hottest thing you’ve ever done.” ‘ **I’m assuming there are toys in the bedroom?’**

‘ _You have exactly no room to talk.’_ “And yeah, I set out a few before I got started.” He rose to his feet, taking notice of the fact that he could make out his surroundings despite the lack of light. “You’re helping me see?”

“You’re being possessed by a demon. This puny mortal body just got an upgrade.” How was it that Leo’s smug sounded so distinct in spite of them being Octavian’s vocal cords?

“I can feel exactly how turned on you are just from being in this ‘puny mortal body’, demon.” And it was true, Leo was astoundingly aroused by the feel of a human body. Octavian was pleased to see he’d picked out something they were both happy with. Passing the mirror on the way to his room, he did a double take.

The sigils were _glowing._ Not very brightly, but his demon enhanced eyes could pick it up clear as day. The ink had been suffused with a faint red light. Taking in the sight, Octavian felt himself gasp.

“That’s my sigil...” Leo breathed, transfixed by the sight. He reached up to caress the lion on Octavian’s chest. **‘Oct. You wrote my name on you.’**

The orgasm that followed was unexpected and intense, Leo’s incredible arousal at seeing his own name on Octavian’s body sending the two of them over the edge without warning. One of them—they couldn’t say who—shot a hand out to brace them against the wall as his body shook.

They stood there for a few minutes, panting heavily and staring at the glimmering sigil. Against the damp fabric of his briefs, they could feel Octavian’s still-hard cock continue to twitch whenever their gaze lingered on the lion’s head. Leo’s disbelief was like a signal fire in their shared brain. Apparently _the possession of Octavian’s body_ was slightly less arousing than a little paint on his skin. Octavian might feel a bit peeved at that, if he hadn’t just come with the force of an artillery shell.

“When I’m back in body,” Leo said after a while, “how would you feel about branding me?”

And just like that, the magic was gone. ‘ _Sharpie,’_ Octavian thought at him disapprovingly, _‘at most._ ’

‘ **Awww, Oct,’** the demon whined like he’d been denied a piece of cake as opposed to fiery mutilation, **‘you know it’ll just go away once I’m unsummoned.’**

“Leo, I’m having enough trouble with your fucking demon stamina,” which was true, his dick was already starting to get uncomfortable again in his wet underwear, “without bringing your weird torture kinks into it.” _‘Now help me get these pants off us.’_

Kicking his jeans and briefs off into the corner to be dealt the later, they made their way to Octavian’s bedroom. He’d left out a small selection of toys beforehand, realizing that with only one body between them they’d want something extra. It wasn’t much, just a couple of dildos, some beads, a vibrating plug, and a pair of nipple clamps, in a concession to Leo’s masochistic tendencies.

Leo naturally went right for them, and Octavian was unsurprised to find that the stinging pressure of the clamps went straight to his cock. Pain wasn’t something he usually got off on, but he’d already figured that sharing his body with his demon would cause some bleedthrough. Leo was enjoying the pain, and Octavian was enjoying Leo. It was only...well, ‘natural’ wasn’t the right word, was it? Expected, maybe. Either way, for the moment, they were both into it, and they reached down as one to grab his cock and give it a few harsh strokes.

‘ **If you don’t mind, there’s something I’ve wanted to try.’**

A tug on his balls dragged a moan out of Octavian as they crawled onto the bed. “By all means,” he said “the floor is yours.”

Leo grinned, grabbing the bigger—as in eight inches—dildo and bringing it to his lips. He moaned around the sculpted head, swirling his tongue over the silicon shaft. Octavian stifled a giggle, although he couldn’t quite keep the smile off his face. _‘I’m shocked,’_ he thought, _‘this is about the tamest thing I can imagine you doing.’_

‘ **Tamest?’** Leo asked, confused. **‘Oh, wait. You think I’m just sucking this?’** Leo’s amusement was palpable, which was dead certain to make Octavian nervous. **‘No, man, when I said I wanted to try something, I was talking about your gag reflex.’**

And then he shoved the dildo down Octavian’s throat.

As his muscles began spasming around the rubber intruder, Octavian began to regret giving Leo equal control over his body. Every attempt he made to yank the damn thing out was thwarted by the demon’s influence. His eyes began tearing up as he choked, spilling saliva down the length in his mouth and onto the bedspread. **‘Fuck yes, babe, choke us.’** The worst(?) part of it all was how he was still getting off. He had _not_ been on board for gagging, and still wasn’t. And yet…

His chest was pressing into the mattress as Leo forced them down on the dildo. The demon had grabbed the bottle of lube while Octavian was preoccupied with not retching, and was working two fingers of his left hand into his ass. He felt open and exposed and powerless, and on some level he was _enjoying_ it. Humiliation and anger battled arousal in the shared consciousness, and Octavian decided he’d had enough of this particular bit of fun. He forced his fingers in a little deeper, distracting Leo long enough for Octavian to pull off the thrice-damned dildo and roll them over onto his back.

He spent a few minutes just coughing, and trying to get his irritation under control. “You. Fucking. _Prick_ _.”_ he growled when he had command of his breathing again. Fuck, his throat was sore.

Annoyingly, Leo didn’t seem upset at the loss of the toy, offended at being called names, or the least bit contrite about almost asphyxiating them both. He just lay there, lazily pumping those fingers in and out, and stroking Octavian’s cock. “You liked it.”

Looking over at the come now staining his sheets, his second orgasm in about half an hour, Octavian knew Leo was right. But, sharing a brain or not, there was no way he was admitting that right now. He was pissed off at Leo, upset about his boundaries not being respected, and to make matters worse, he was still hard. _‘You know what?’_ he thought angrily, _‘I take it back. I’m_ definitely _torturing you when this is all over.’_ Which was, upon further reflection, probably not the best tack to take, seeing as how the idea of violence only turned both of them on even more. “ _Christ_ , does that thing ever switch off!?” Well, _that_ word got a reaction, at least. Leo winced and let go of his dick.

“Not in my experience,” he said with a shrug. “Like you said, ‘fucking demon stamina’. I could do this all night. Or all month.”

It was thankfully too soon for them to come again, which saved Octavian the aggravation of dealing with the fact that the thought of a month of this didn’t sound quite as bad as his current mood made him want to say it did.

‘ **Tell you what, I think I know how to make it up to you.’**

Octavian stayed stubbornly quiet.

‘ **You ever sucked your own dick before?’**

‘ _What makes you think I want anything in my mouth after that little stun_ t?’

‘ **Aw, c’mon. Think about it. Right now you don’t just have demon stamina. You’ve got demon** ** _flexibility._ ’**

Which, _fuck_ , was a good point. He wasn’t as big as the dildo, not much chance of choking himself.

‘ **We can put in the vibe, bend you over. It’ll be like I’m fucking you into your own mouth.’**

Octavian exhaled with a little whimper. He kind of _really_ liked that idea. “No gagging me,” he said firmly.

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Leo cheerfully replied, ignoring that he could not, in fact, die.

They stood up, reaching for the plug. Leo’s distracting fingering had left him well prepared for it, and they moaned as the plug slid in. “Okay,” Leo said, “now we just need to–“ cutting himself off, he doubled them over, and before Octavian had time to think about, the head of his cock was sliding past his lips and into the warm, wet heat of his mouth.

Like a lot of guys, Octavian had tried to suck himself off before. It had been a literal pain in the neck, he’d only gotten about an inch and a half in, and while coming on his own face had been enjoyable in its own way, he’d written the whole endeavor off as being more trouble than it was worth.

Apparently, all he’d needed was a demon to share his body with him. He’d folded in on himself like paper, and taken his cock to the root. Being rather less over-endowed than the dildo, it could rest more or less comfortably at the back of his throat without making itself obnoxiously obtrusive. He’d taken bigger without trouble, and right now he didn’t have an evil little demon forcing a hunk of silicon down his windpipe.

While Octavian was going to town on himself, Leo was using his control over one of the arms to take hold of the vibrator’s remote. He did his best to keep his presence in the background, to let his human really enjoy the experience. It was his way of making up for the whole “potentially almost killing you” thing.

And it also mean the vibrations kicking in was a _big_ surprise, resulting in some _sliiiiight_ teeth-on-dick action.

He was a demon. Sue him.

To his surprise, however, he didn’t even get a flash of anger from Octavian. The human just moaned around his cock, bobbing his head back and forth and taking the stimulation as it came. It was a response that would make the most experienced incubus proud. Delighted, Leo turned the vibe on and off at random, relishing every twitching movement and desperate little noise his human made as they worked together to bring themselves off. _‘_ _Fuck.’_ **‘More.’** _‘More!’_

And it took some work this time. ‘Demon Stamina’ notwithstanding, they’d been at this for under an hour and had come twice already. Even the most virile demon would need a little coaxing at this point, much less one riding shotgun on a human. So they split the work between them, Octavian focusing on his cock, and Leo on his ass. Their position wasn’t the most comfortable, however, so they resettled on their knees, letting gravity be a help rather than a hindrance.

Octavian couldn’t quite believe this, even if it all had been his idea in the first place. So far tonight, he’d come in his pants, nearly choked on a sex toy, discovered a worrying new interest in sadomasochism, and now he had his forehead pressed against the hardwood floor, mouth around his own cock, while his demon boyfriend used his own body like a puppet to get them both to the next orgasm. _‘_ _I’m glad I did this.’_ **‘Me too, babe.’**

Eventually, Octavian’s mouth and Leo’s vibe together were too much. It wasn’t as intense as the night’s first, nor was it as sudden as the second. If they hadn’t already been down on the floor, they would have certainly collapsed. Octavian’s cock twitched once, twice, three times, before flooding his whimpering mouth.

With his human thoroughly blissed out, Leo took the reins, pulling out the plug and dragging them up onto the bed. Octavian’s body was panting from the exertion, and a warm, sated feeling blanketed the two-in-one. They lay sprawled out for a few minutes, possibly longer, too exhausted to talk and barely even thinking at one another beyond a general contented sentiment.

But, for an unbelievable fourth time that night, the double-edged sword of Demon Stamina reared it’s head. _‘Are you kidding me?’_

‘ **Can’t be helped, babe. I’ll be getting off on the memory of this for the next century.’**

‘ _That’s great and all, but could we maybe cool it for the next forty-five minutes? Some of us are still only human, you know.’_

“Ha!” Leo cackled. “’Only human’ my ass. Sorry, Oct,” he didn’t sound very sorry at all as he reached up to roughly grab a nipple. “You did ask for this.” Octavian just whined, even as his cock came back to full mast. **'You and me?'**

**“We’re in for a _hell_ of a time.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted just under the wire! Tell me what you thought, and have a fantastic 2019!


End file.
